Youko's Slave
by Snow Maiden25
Summary: Youko Kurama kidnaps and takes a female Youko as a slave.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho... but I do own Arianna.**

* * *

_The Youko's Slave_

Arianna breathed heavily as the demons chased her. She had pulled the lion's tail this time! Or in her case… the Youko's tail. She looked back as she had lost them, and into the palace gardens. She was a princess of the demon world, the youngest of 4 sisters. She looked at the locket she held in her hand, only hours ago the demon Youko Kurama had broken into the castle to get the treasures they held, she was holding the only thing the last thing her mother had gave her before she died.

She ran deeper into the garden and looked around. It was safe, her fox ears twitched as she listened for sounds of other demons, she was a Youko herself, smaller then most, with beautiful golden hair. She froze as she saw a form, like hers walking toward her, but before she could turn to run a death tree branch was infront of her, making her scream.

"Give me the locket little vixen, and You death will be less painful" came the cold voice of Youko Kurama. The branches came closer to her, but she wouldn't give up the locket, instead she clutched it close to her and closed her eyes. A cold smile came from the Youko, she was scared.

The branches came closer, Arianna opened her eyes and then she picked up a handful of rose petals and hit the branches, cutting them to shreds. Youko Kurama's smile disappeared. Arianna then sent more at him, witch caught him off guard, cutting his arms and one caught his cheek, he touched them and then glared at her.

"You little Bitch… you will pay… when I am done with you, you will wish I had killed you"

Arianna suddenly felt very sleepy, he had released a sleeping gas out of a flower, she struggled to stay awake and run, but she barely made it one step, before she fell asleep. Vines wrapped around her before she hit the ground and carried her into Youko Kurama's arms, he looked down at the sleeping vixen, she was more beautiful up close, her hair was like a cascade of gold, he carried her to where the other thieves where waiting.

He would let her live, maybe even force her to mate with him a couple of times. Either way, She would be his slave.


	2. Chapter 2

Ello! Well here is Ch. 2

* * *

Arianna awoke to find herself dressed in revealing clothing, her fox ears twitched as she listened.

"Good… you are awake…" A cold voice said.

Arianna turned and gasped, seeing him, he was sitting there gazing at her. He smirked and stood up, his silver tail whipped a bit.

"Get up slave!"

She stood up so quickly she felt dizzy, but didn't say anything. He walked around her, gazing at her body.

"Breasts large enough for my hands… Yet a slim figure… hips to entice me and bear my young" He stopped walking around her and then pulled her against him, making her cry out.

"You are perfect for my bed…"

She opened her mouth to speak, only to have him kiss her. While he kissed her; his hands traveled down to her breasts and squeezed them, he knew how to excite a female Youko. She moaned and arched up, making a small vixen cry at the same time.

The door opened and Kuroune stood there and smirked. Kurama stopped, holding his slave close, hiding her from Kuroune's view, a natural reaction for any male Youko to do.

Kuroune laughed at this.

"Do not worry Kurama, I will not steal your bed toy. And besides… the spoils of the raid are ready."

Kurama turned and looked at him.  
"I will be there shortly."

As Kuroune left, Kurama nipped Arianna's ears, and then stroked her tail, making her whine.

They walked out into the room, where the group of slaves waited for him to take his pick. A male demon reached out and groped Arianna, making her cry out. He was dead in a moment, Youko Kurama made sure of that.

"She is mine. Touch her and die."

She just stood there, looking confused. He reached out and pulled her close to him, and then reached out and looked at a gold necklace. While he continued to look at the loot, Arianna saw a beautiful sapphire braclet. She reached out and took it, her eyes glimmered as she looked at it.

"Slaves own nothing, my little vixen…" The cold voice whispered in her ear, making her drop it. He only picked it up and put it on her.

"The bracelet is mine. Just like you."

With that he pushed her into his quarters.

"Wait for me… try anything and I will kill you… slowly."

So Arianna sat down and waited.

* * *

Hope you liked it! PLEASE review! 


	3. Chapter 3

LEMON WARNING!

* * *

Arianna looked up as Youko Kurama entered the room and looked at her, he smiled coldly and then he pulled off his shoes and then his clothing, making her yelp and cover her eyes. He laughed at her shyness. 

"Get use to my nakedness little vixen, you will be seeing a lot of it" he smiled as he said this. He walked into the bathroom and took a long bath, when he had dried off her walked into the bedroom and lay down on a mat on the floor.

"Get the jar over on the mantle and bring it here little vixen." he coaxed. Arianna did as he said and brought it over.

"Now, take some gel out of the jar and warm it with your hands."

Arianna warmed it with her hands, rubbing them together, what he said next made her blush wildly.

"Now rub it into my back"

"But… that is…"

Youko sat up and growled at her. "I said Now!"

Arianna quickly begin to massage the gel into his back, his muscles where strong and his body was perfect. She let out a wild blush when she came down to his buttocks and gently massaged them. Youko felt himself harden and he bit his lip to hold back a moan. When she was finished with his back he turned over, smiling as she looked away when she saw his manhood.

"Massage my front. Do not worry." He laughed at her shyness. She begin at his shoulders and then to his chest to his stomach… and lower…. Youko let out a gasp when she grabbed his manhood and begin to play with it. Arianna didn't know what she was doing to him, she must not know that was how males reproduced young. He whimpered a bit and arched into her hand.

"Am I hurting you?" She stopped, making him groan.

"No… keep going… stroke it faster"

"What am I doing to you?"

Youko laughed. "At the moment you are stroking the spot that I use to make babies with… "

Arianna had a blank look on her face. Damn it! Didn't she know anything about sex? She was about his age… she should know. Youko took her in his arms and explained it, she was beat red when he told her to continue. She stroked faster, and then she stroked his balls, making him moan loudly and move his hips. Arianna then bent down and licked him. She licked him! Youko felt like he had touched heaven.

"S—Suck it…" he managed to cry out.

She felt like a vacuum, licking and sucking on him, he whimpered and trembled in her mouth, then from deep inside him he felt something break and in seconds he squirted into her mouth moaning loudly and then just lay there, gasping for air.

Arianna let out a cry as she felt the warm, sticky and salty stuff go into her mouth… it must have been his seed. She sit it into the fire then walked over to him, he was almost asleep. He looked at her and then grabbing her pulled her next to him and he fell asleep, holding her close to his body.

The next day Youko Kurama took her into the forest so she could stretch her legs. Arianna turned into her golden fox form and ran about, and laying in the forest. Youko was near by the whole time, in his own fox form, making sure she was safe and sound. He lay down in the grass and watched her bound about in the flowers and grass. She sat down next to him when she became tired, then looking at him she pounced on him and bit his ear. Youko let out a yelp and then he tackled her playfully, she let out a yip and ran from him, he chased her. Keeping his speed nearly above hers, then pounced on her and rolled about with her in the flowers, until he pinned her beneath him, making her yip at him, saying she surrendered.

They turned into human form and he looked down at her, there was something different… something wrong with him… he felt a burning in his heart, it beat at an odd beat, one he had never felt before. He stood up at lead his vixen home. This feeling… was he sick? He would talk to Kuronue about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Many of you want me to make the chapters longer... the thing is I wrote this long ago... and I am too lazy to add to it.

Sorry.

* * *

Kuroune sat at a table, he was fingering a fighting knife, and sitting between his legs was a bat demoness, she was sucking on him, licking and making him moan softly, he had made her a deal, if she would suck him then he would let her live. So far he was in seas of ecstasy and couldn't even stab her if he wanted to… it was because of the heat in his groin. The wonderful feeling of an orgasm came over him and he shot his load into the demonesse's mouth, making her squeal and her wings flap a bit, his own wings wrapped around her. He pulled her to him and kissed her then he pushed her to the ground and mated with her right there and then. She was whimpering in his ear for him to go faster and harder, moving with him, he wrapped his wings around her body, pulling her to him and then minutes later they both cried out as they climaxed and their juices mixed.

Kuroune looked up as the door opened and Youko Kurama stood there, a smirk on his face. The little demoness shook with fear at the sight of the Youko, Kuroune smiled and wrapped his wings around her and whispered that she could leave. She turned into a bat and flew out the window.

"What brings you to my quarters dear friend?" asked the Bat demon.

"I need to talk to someone. I think I am getting sick…" Youko Kurama said sitting down.

"Oh really? The mighty Youko Kurama sick? Do tell… " Kuroune sat down across from him.

"Ever since I got Arianna, or as I call her Vixen, I have been feeling odd…"

"How so? Have you been more horny then usual?" Kuroune laughed.

"No… no… it is like a burning inside my heart for her… yesterday when she hit her foot on a table I reacted in a way that I never have before. I kissed her until she felt better and nuzzled her."

Kuroune blinked. His friend seemed to be quite taken by this little vixen. He had never heard of his friend acting so… loving… Youko in love? It couldn't be…

"I go wild at her very touch, and at night I hold her close, I feel like I would kill anyone if they hurt her."

That confirmed it.

"Kurama… I think you are in love…" Kuroune finally said.

They just sat there for a long time looking at each other… what to say? The Mighty Youko Kurama finally had a weakness…. His slave.

Youko watched as Arianna played in the tub in her fox form, swimming about, and making little happy yips. She was soaked, but happy as could be, she made a little whine as he finally took her from the tub and begin to dry her off.

"Don't worry my little vixen. You will be able to play in your bath tomorrow" He whispered in to her ear, making it perk up.

She turned into her human form and he lowered his head and took a breast into his mouth making her moan and grasp his hair. His tongue lashed her nipple making her cry out and thrust into his mouth even more. He smiled. This is what he had hopped her reaction would be.

"Oh… master…"

"Kurama… call me Kurama" he said wanting to hear his name on her lips.

"Kurama…I… Ohhh… " She let out a cry and arched into his mouth with a long moan, he pulled away there clothing and gentle caressed her.

He then licked her between her legs making her whimper with need, he smiled and then pushed into her, holding her tight as he hurt her. She shook a bit and cried out in pain. Then she looked at him her eyes glazed over.

Youko felt himself fall apart at her whimper of pain. He held himself inside her, ignoring the throbbing and pulsing of his penis.

"Vixen? Arianna…?" he licked her cheek and smiled as she opened her eyes. He then begin to move, Arianna moaned and she met each thrust wildly, moaning his name, and grasping his shoulders.

Arianna let out a cry as she felt something inside her break, she was caught in a sea of passion, her body wrapped around Youko Kurama's member, squeezing his own orgasm from him, he shot his hot seed into her womb and then just lay there.

She was his.

Forever.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This is the second to the Last Chapter of the story! Please Enjoy and review!

* * *

Youko laid down in the grass, holding a sleeping Arianna close. He watched the forest, making sure no one was coming near them, so they would be alone to mate and talk. They had just mated again, and he was letting Arianna nap, she was less strong then him, so she needed her rest. 

A twig snapped and Youko snarled. Kuroune stepped into the clearing and grinned at him.

"Don't worry, I won't steal your mate"

Kurama looked at his sleeping mate, who sighed softly, and then pushed closer in her sleep.

"What is it Kuroune?"

"It seems that Razou is back…"

Kurama laid Arianna in the soft grass and walked over to him.

"He is… where?"

"I am not sure… scouts came back and reported seeing him… what will we do?"

"If I see him I will kill him. That bastard has cost me a lot of trouble"

At that moment they heard a scream and spun around to see Razuo holding Arianna close, a sword to her neck.

"Hello Youko, It has been a while… about 200 years, right?"

Youko Kurama snarled at him and pulling out a rose made a whip.

"Let her go… or Hell will feel like paradise to you" Kurama's cold eyes seemed to look straight through him.

"Oh? Hurt me… and hurt your mate… and unborn child.." Razou laughed, making her cry out in surprise as he tugged on her hair. Arianna's fox ears went flat in anger.

Youko could only stand there… she was with child? His child? His seed had taken root in his little vixen! But instead of showing his joy he continued to glare.

"Let her go. She has nothing to do with this"

Razou licked her cheek, making her hiss a bit, then pushed her away. Youko wasted no time, attacking him.

"Kuroune! Help him!" pleaded Arianna.

"No… this is his fight…I will only step in if necessary" Kuroune said.

Arianna watched as they fought, eyes wide. Suddenly Razuo's arm flew off from Youko's whip hitting it.

Razou cried out in pain and then jumped in the air, over Youko.

"Your child's life will be MINE!"

Kuroune would never reach Razou to stop him in time. Life seemed to slow down for Arianna, she covered her belly, curling up, and she waited for death.

She heard a cry of pain and opened her eyes, infront of her lay Youko Kurama, he had taken the hit… and was pouring blood in pain. Darkness closed in as he looked upon her face.

"_If this is my last moment on earth… Her face is the one thing I wanted to see…" _

With that he closed his eyes.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! MWAHAHAHA...Please review story.  



	6. Chapter 6

Youko Kurama opened his eyes and looked around, he was in his room, Kuroune was making him drink some tea and smiled when he looked at him.

"Good you are Up" He said with a smile.

"Arianna! The baby! Is the baby ok!" Youko cried as he sat up crying out in pain. Kuroune pushed him down gently.

"They are both fine, Arianna is in the other room sleeping on the couch, a blanket over her she is safe and sound. I have Ronuki in the dungeon locked up, I was guessing you would have fun torturing him"

"Yes… He will pay for trying to hurt my unborn child!" Youko Hissed and then stopped. "Is she really pregnant?"

"Yes… she is. We took a couple of test and they came up positive"

Youko smiled and laid back. He was going to be a father… his seed had took root in his little vixen. He couldn't be happier. He fell into a calm sleep to wake up to someone squirming next to him in bed. He opened his eyes to see Arianna in a fitful sleep, turning about and whimpering.

"Wake up vixen… it is only a bad dream" He said as he nuzzled her awake then kissed her lovingly.

"Youko…" She curled up in his arms and slept peacefully.

5 months later Arianna was getting ready to give birth to a baby. Of course Youko babies grow faster then humans. She was lying down in the grass with Youko Kurama when she felt a contraction and cried out in pain.

"Kurama… the baby is coming…" she whimpered in pain. Youko Kurama picked her up in his arms and ran all the way to the hideout calling for Kuroune to get a midwife quickly. He laid her down on their bed and nuzzled her and held her hand stroking her cheek as another contraction hit her.

Kuroune walked in about 5 minutes later with the bat demoness who he had mated with earlier, she looked at Youko and shook with fear as he walked toward her, Kuroune wrapped his wings around her a bit to comfort her and let her know it was alright.

"If she dies you will too, but deliver the baby safely then you will be paid well" He didn't look back he walked into the next room, Kuroune following him.

Kurama paced the waiting room, going crazy, knowing his mate was in so much pain and he couldn't do anything about it. He vowed he would never touch her again if it caused her this much pain.

At that moment heard her let out a scream of pain and then whimper his name, the sound tore at his heart. He wanted to rip down the door and go to her.

"This is driving you crazy isn't it… sit down and relax, she will be fine…" Said Kuroune, his eyes had that flicker in them that he had used to seduce so many young demonesses and human girls alike.

Youko looked at him and blinked.

"You look extra batty today… what are you planning to do?" He asked his friend.

"That midwife… I am planning to pay her for her services also… " His eyes seemed to dance at the thought.

"Wasn't she the demoness that I saw you with in the forest a week ago?"

"No…that was a different one "

Youko Kurama couldn't help but laugh a bit. Kuroune went through women faster then anyone could keep track of.

It was at that moment that Kurama heard the most beautiful sound in the world, a baby's cry. He spun around and opened the door, the midwife walked past him, he shut the door and walked over to his mate who was cradling a little bundle.

"Youko my love, You have a son…" Arianna looked up at him, Kurama thought she had never looked more beautiful then she did now, holding their son. He walked over and sat down on the bed and looked at his son. He had his golden eyes, but his hair was dark brown and had highlights of silver in them. He looked up at his father and then his mother and begin to fuss as he felt his mother pull away from him, but quieted down when he felt his father hold him.

"He is beautiful… just like his mother…" Youko whispered as his son yawned and then begin to fall asleep.

"What should we name him?"

"Kenji… if that is what you would like"

"Kenji is a beautiful name… "

Youko smiled and laid his son in his crib then took his mate in his arms and kissed her. She giggled and sighed in his arms and fell asleep.

Youko Kurama looked at his sleeping child and mate and smiled.

She had once been the Youko's Slave, but now so much had happened… and now she was his mate… forever.

OWARI

The End

* * *

_Thanks for all the great reviews. You guys rock! _


End file.
